1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server, and more particularly to a shield adapted to be locked to or detached from a casing through a locking mechanism and a server having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a casing of a server is provided with a plurality of hard disk modules. When a hard disk of one of the hard disk modules fails and needs maintenance, or when the server operates in a state in which plural hard disk modules are not required simultaneously, an operator may withdraw the hard disk modules not required from corresponding inserting spaces of the casing, so that the inserting spaces of the casing are exposed. Subsequently, the operator may insert shields respectively into the exposed inserting spaces.
Since conventional shields cannot be stably locked on the casing after they are inserted into the inserting spaces, the shields may be disengaged undesirably from the inserting spaces under vibration. As such, it is desirable to design a locking mechanism with a simple structure which enables one shield to be locked to or detached from the casing conveniently.